Devil Dog
Devil Dog is a playable Hero released in the 2017 ID-10T update for Overwatch. A very troubled man, he is nonetheless a reliable team member, with a solid moral compass, a realistic world view and a sense to do what is right. However, he does tend to feel that the ends justify the means, no matter the cost. Summary Devil Dog is a former Combat Engineer who puts his experience from the Marine Corps to use as an Overwatch commando. His team relies on him to lay down superior firepower and fortify defensive positions, not entirely unlike Torbjorn. Unlike most Support Characters, Devil Dog excels at heading offences, setting the front line for his comrades to advance to. Appearance Devil Dog is a tall man in his late thirties. He has black hair kept in a tight crew cut and dull, weary green eyes. He's lean, and well built, though not bulky. He swears he needs to lose weight but his friends tell him not to worry about it. In combat, Devil Dog wears an olive green tank top under his cammies, black combat boots and an 8-point cap. He wears his brother's dog tags to honor his memory, and his late fiancee's engagement ring is worn on the chain. in a civilian setting, he usually wears boots, blue jeans, a red graphic tee, leather jacket and ball cap. Backstory Rhett and his brother Colby were both born in Texas to alcoholic parents. Colby fared far better in school and attended an Honor Board boarding school. Rhett unfortunately was left behind, and suffered horribly at the hands of his sadistic parents. Both Colby and Rhett joined the military at the time the Omnic Crisis hit. Colby joined the Air Force, and Rhett fell in with the Marines. Colby excelled as a pilot and was rapidly promoted to Captain. Rhett, on the other hand, despite having skill, promise and determination, lagged behind and remained stuck as a Corporal. During a routine mission, Colby's F-35 was shot down over Omnic territory. Rhett, determined to prove he wasn't a failure, volunteered to lead the rescue op to save his brother. The operation was a complete failure, and resulted in Rhett being captured too. Both Rhett and Colby were tortured by the insane Omnic Dethshrid before he brutally killed Colby in front of Rhett. A large piece of Rhett's soul died that day. For the rest of his life, he blamed the Omnics and himself for his brother's fate. At some point in time, he was hand picked by Gabriel Reyes and recruited into Overwatch in the later years of the Omnic Crisis. Afterwords, he fell in love with a woman named Trisha, but Dethshrid, who survived swearing to destroy Rhett's life, arranged for her to be assassinated on their wedding day. After Overwatch's dissolution, Rhett went back to Texas to live largely in seclusion, convinced that the world was not worth saving. He became extremely cynical and depressed, eventually driven to the point that he considered suicide. Just before he jumped off the High 5, however, a Catholic Priest, Father O'Hara stopped him and asked for directions to a church. Rhett knew the location so he led the priest there. Afterwords, O'Hara invited him to share Mass with him. Not long after, Rhett became a Catholic. Rhett admits his faith is not easy, seeing corruption and pedophilia in the Catholic Church. He saw, however, that O'Hara was a true devout believer, and decided to follow his lead. It was through meditation and prayer that Rhett began his signiture adage, to give the world "One Last Chance". Despite all of this, however, Rhett remained a very skeptical and cynical individual. He began reading books on philosophy, theology and human psychology, and formed the view that there is hope for the world, but it is very small, and one shouldn't be surprised if it failed. When the Recall was issued by Winston, Rhett decided he owed it to the world, O'Hara and himself to give humanity another chance, and accepted the invitation. Abilities Devil Dogs weapons are as listed Default Weapon: Buzz S.A.W. Rounds: 150 Ammo Capacity: 4 magazines Reload time: 3 seconds Damage: 15 damage per shot (Secondary fire) Burst fire: When aiming down sights, Buzz S.A.W. fires a more accurate 3 round burst Liberation Patch weapon (this weapon replaces the default when selected) Weapon: Liberator shotgun Rounds: 15 Ammo capacity: 6 magazines Reload time: 2.5 seconds Damage: 30 damage per pellet (five pellets) (Secondary Fire) Liberator Rifle: Aiming down sights turns the shotgun into a single shot sniper rifle: deals 200 damage per shot, but empties the magazine. Weapon: Tomahawk Damage: 60 damage per swing Ability: Turret Nest Description: Devil Dog builds a fortified position with a machine gun. Gun is automated by default, but can be used manually by any friendly player. Using the gun or taking cover slowly regenerates health. Two can be deployed at any one time. Health: 200 (Level 1), 300 (Level 2) or 1000 (Level 3) Damage: 15 damage per shot Duration: Until destroyed Cool Down: 45 seconds Ability: Equipment Dispenser Description: Devil Dog creates a resupply station for friendlies to restock their ammo and health. Up to four can be deployed. Health: 100 (Level 1), 200 (Level 2) or 800 (Level 3) Duration: Until Destroyed Cool Down: 30 seconds Ultimate Ability: The Bunker Description: Devil Dog creates an impenetrable bunker for his friends to hunker down in. Weapons cannot be used, but enemies cannot enter or harm players in the Bunker. The Bunker replenishes health and fully restocks ammo. Four automated turrets positioned on the bunker keep enemies from attacking. Health: '''1000 (Level 1), 3000 (Level 2), 5000 (Level 3) '''Duration: Until Destroyed (players who are inside the bunker when it is breached are killed) Cool Down: 2 minutes Passive Ability: Resourceful Description: walking over fallen enemies replenishes ammo and armor. Personality and Views Devil Dog is troubled individual. Due to his abusive past and time in the military, he struggles with PTSD and self hatred. He is cynical and blunt, and does not tolerate whimsies of wishful thinking. He has what he calls, "a hyper realistic sense of the way things are." Like Mercy, he sees war as evil, but unlike Mercy views it as necessary. Rhett knows better than most people that some people cannot be reasoned or bargained with. Sometimes, violence must be met with violence. He and Mercy have had numerous debates on Peace and War, each making good points that couldn't be countered. For example, when Mercy stated that Nuclear Weapons should have never been made, Rhett points out that they ended the bloodiest war in human history. Rhett is conservative in his personal and political views. He is a tacit fan of conservative speaker Yilo Miannopolous, and voted for Donald Trump in the 2016 election. He has been accused of being bigoted and unreasonable as such, but there is little to substantiate this. An example would be when Tracer introduced her girlfriend Emily to the crew; Rhett hung back, unwilling to meet her, though this was later explained that Rhett doesn't usually try to get to know people off the bat, because they typically do not last long. He affirms Tracer's right to make her own decisions by saying that Emily "seems like a good gal," and that Tracer is a very lucky woman. Although he holds his own views, his Catholic faith dictates that everyone has free will, and are responsible for their own lives and decisions. Relationships Devil Dog has few friends, most of them in Overwatch. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler- Perhaps of all the relationships Devil Dog has had with Overwatch operatives, his relationship with Mercy is the deepest. When Angela first met Rhett, he was a shell of a man fighting to get over the death of his brother. She gave him counseling, but ended the sessions because he scared her. This would lead to Mercy blaming herself for letting Devil Dog slip further into depression; when she heard his fiancee was murdered and he had tried to jump off the High 5, she was terrified and personally called him to see if he was alright. After Winston issued the Recall, Devil Dog and Mercy were back at it, debating politics, war, peace and every topic in between. Eventually, things came to a dramatic head, and the two of them were forced to admit that they were in love. This has left Rhett scanning the radars more often than normal, for Dethshrid still walks free, and if he gets wind of their relationship, Mercy will not be safe. Winston- Devil Dog respects Winston for his fighting prowess and intelligence, but still has trouble getting over the fact that he is talking to a Gorilla. Winston has great faith in Devil Dog, and has continually pointed out that Devil Dog's refusing to give up on the world is a testament to his unbreakable spirit. Lena "Tracer" Oxton- Devil Dog doesn't smile often. One of the few people who can get him to is Tracer. Tracer views Devil Dog as an older brother, and the feeling is reciprocated. Concerning Tracer's sexual orientation, Devil Dog is a social conservative, but couldn't care less whom Tracer loves, provided that no one gets hurt and she stands by her decisions. Jesse McCree- McCree is one of Devil Dog's closest friends. A shot of whiskey, a couple beers and a good cigar are just a few things they agree on enjoying after another victory. They swap tall tales about their abilities and escapades. It was McCree who was the first to realize Mercy and Devil Dog were in love, and forced his friend to admit it to himself. Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes- The Rat as Devil Dog calls him is a bit insane, but has had Devil Dog's back for awhile now. Devil Dog usually calls on Junkrat to clear out an area of enemies so he can erect defensive positions quicker. Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge- The Hog is a psychopathic asshole, but that's why Devil Dog likes him. A no nonsense bruiser who can get the job done, he often covers Devil Dog while the latter builds fortifications. Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes- Reyes was the one who nominated Rhett for the position of combat engineer in Overwatch. Devil Dog looks up to Reaper, seeing him as a living embodiment of what he believes in, a twisted way. On the one hand, Reaper is not above resorting to terrorism to get his work done. On the other, deep down he has a firm belief in Overwatch's mission. The two have major differences, but in the end view each other as close comrades. Page still under Construction Category:Heroes Category:Characters